


Warmth

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, no a4 spoilers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: Steve loved waking up early. Not because it made the days longer, or for the silence that came with it, but because waking up to having Tony half draped over him was something he would never get sick of.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

The sun crept in between the curtains, casting bright patterns across the floor and walls, providing a false sense of warmth. The bite of the cool air never failed to surprise him, the rooms might have temperature control, but Tony insisted on sleeping in a cold room under a mountain of blankets.

Steve loved waking up early. Not because it made the days longer, or for the silence that came with it (who was he kidding, it was never silent here) but because waking up to having Tony half draped over him was something he would never get sick of. Waking up next to him at all was a rarity in itself, he seemed too much prefer working himself to the bone, than going to bed. It was never something he took for granted, even if he did like to put his cold hands under his shirt from time to time.

Tony’s forehead rested against his shoulder, his arm wrapped loosely around Steve’s waist. Sharing a bed with him was what he imagined having a small, heated, weighted blanket would be like. Warm, comforting, and damn near impossible to leave. Steve shifted, slowly easing his arm out from under him, but was stopped when the arm around him tightened. 

“Stay,” Tony mumbled, his speech still slurred with sleep. 

“I’m not going anywhere, I just need my arm back,” Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I can’t feel my fingers.”

Tony caught his hand in his own and brought it to his lips. “Sorry,” he said, gently massaging it, slowly spreading warmth into his fingers. 

It was the small moments like this that made Steve fall in love with him again and again, each time falling a little harder, but he never wanted to stop. He could sit for hours with him, doing nothing other than just sharing space, and sometimes he did. Some of his favorite memories of Tony were alone in his workshop. The way his face lit up when he’d solved a problem he’d spend hours—even days—working on, which was soon followed by excited rambling. Steve never fully understood what was being said to him, his words too closely strung together, but he would smile and congratulate him all the same. Or when he’d hand him his morning coffee, and he’d hum sleepily into his cup before giving his thanks. It was impossible to capture the moments like that. No photos and nothing he's drawn had done it justice, unable to show the pure joy he would radiate.

“You should be fine, we won’t have to amputate,” Tony gave him a tired smile, gently squeezing his hand. 

“I was starting to worry,” Steve said, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer, interwinding their fingers. Sleepy morning cuddles with a warm, sightly disheveled Tony were one of his favourite things. Getting to feel the rhythmic beat of his heart and the steady rise and fall of his chest was something he wouldn’t trade the world for. 

“Don’t go,” Tony rested his head on his chest, shuffling down further into the blankets.

“I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated (so is constructive criticism!, just please keep the comments spoiler free :)
> 
> Tumblr: wheelsupin-five


End file.
